Il est revenu
by AngeHa
Summary: Ce n'est pas juste qu'un rêve.


**_Bien entendu, rien n'est de moi et tout appartient à J.K Rowling._**

Mon lit était chaud, doux, parfait.

- George ! Où tu as mis mes chaussures noires ? Impossible de les retrouver !

Pardon ?

Hum, c'est une blague ?

Cette voix. C'est la sienne, c'est certain. Enfin... c'est bien la sienne, n'est-ce pas ?

- George ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

Certain.

- Je ne suis pas sourd. Où es-tu ?

- Où veux-tu que je sois ? Viens chercher avec moi dans la buanderie si ce n'est pas toi qui a pris mes chaussures ! Et dépêche-toi ! Mon rendez-vous n'attend pas ! Vite !

D'accord. Respirons. Soufflons. Pas de larmes aux yeux, en tout cas, après peut-être. Pas maintenant.

Se lever. Réapprendre à marcher, même si c'est douloureux et si la pièce semble à des années lumières. L'atteindre finalement. Oublier de respirer. Passer la porte.

- Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Et c'est à ce moment précis que mon coeur a explosé. Mentalement parlant mais physiquement aussi. Incapable de parler. Il était devant moi et il me regardait, il souriait. Je devais sans doute avoir l'air stupide. En un millième de seconde, je n'ai plus eu mal au coeur, je n'avais plus de coeur du tout, comme si je ne pouvais plus rien ressentir si ce n'était ce poids dans mon ventre qui s'envolait, peu à peu, comme s'il n'avait plus envie d'y rester.

Et tant mieux, je ne voulais plus de tout ça, de toute façon.

Et je suis resté là, sans bouger, à attendre que chacune de ces sensations arrêtent de bloquer mon cerveau.

Ca ne s'est jamais arrêté.

Il était revenu et tout était parfait parce que la personne elle même était parfaite. Je le regardais encore et encore. Le quitter des yeux aurait été un blasphème.

- Tu me fais peur, George, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! C'est pas si on en avait pas eu l'habitude à Poudlard. J'ai l'impression que tu es psychologiquement fragile ces temps-ci.

Et il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité.

- Fred, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Les mots sont sortis sans que je n'ai eu besoin d'y réfléchir à l'avance.

Mon frère plissa les yeux, comme d'habitude quand il réfléchissait et s'avança vers moi. J'eus peur que sa main me traversât seulement, comme quand Quasi-sans-tête tentait de me réprimander pour les bêtises commises quand on était encore au collège.

Sa main ne m'a pas traversé. Mes yeux se sont mis à briller.

- Tu as un problème, George ? Je sais qu'en ce moment je suis un peu débordé... je l'avoue...

Il a hésité, déglutit, puis a recommencé à parler.

- Mais je veux prendre un petite pause de quinze secondes pour toi !

Il souriait à présent alors bien sûr que j'ai fait de même. Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ?

- Allez, dis-moi ce qui te chiffonne !

Alors, j'ai fermé les yeux. Quel était le problème avec moi ? Il n'était pas mort ? Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Un affreux, stupide rêve. Un qui fait mal plus que la réalité elle-même ?

Je virais mélancolique il y a à peine quelques heures. J'étais au bord de la dépression. Je voulais le retrouver, l'aimer encore plus fort que jamais. Parce qu'on peut toujours aimer plus fort une personne. Jamais une autre de la même manière. Mon frère resterait mon frère à tout jamais et j'aurais tué n'importe qui pour lui redonner vie. Même mes propres parents.

Je me fis peur. Aurais-je vraiment eu la cruauté de faire ça ?

Le pire, c'est que je l'aurais eu, cette cruauté-là.

- Ca va, Fred, t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste...

J'hésitai.

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

Fred a éclaté de rire, c'était contagieux.

- Trelawney te travaille, mon vieux ! Les rêves, ça ne veut rien dire. Il n'y a qu'elle pour en avoir peur. M'enfin... C'était quoi ton rêve ?

- Tu étais mort.

Et là, pour le coup, je n'ai plus réfléchi du tout. Il a blêmi, bégayé, fermé sa bouche.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Fred, c'était qu'un rêve ! À quoi bon en parler ?

- Tu... tu as raison. Et puis, si je devais mourir, ce ne serait sûrement pas aujourd'hui ! J'ai le rendez-vous le plus important de toute ma vie !

- Et qu'en est-il ?

- La fille de mes rêves, voyons !

Il a rit.

J'aurais voulu savoir rire comme lui.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir exactement te dire où se trouve tes chaussures noires, mais tu peux toujours prendre les miennes, tu ne les bousilles pas par contre ! Elles m'ont coûté vingt-huit fausses baguettes !

- Tu me connais ! J'y ferais attention comme à la prunelle de mes yeux ! Allez, passe les à ton frère préféré !

J'ai eu un haut le coeur que je n'ai pas su contrôler. Il a fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Yep, je te les donne, attends quelques secondes...

Je me suis mis à quatre pattes pour chercher les chaussures qui me lierait à mon frère pour la plus grande journée de sa vie, selon lui. J'ai cherché sans jamais les trouver. Je me suis acharné à ouvrir chaque boîte à chaussures. Je ne l'entendais plus.

- George ? Pourquoi es-tu allongé dans le couloir en pleine nuit ?

J'ai froncé des sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je viens à peine de me réveiller et je cherche tes chaussures, Fred ! Tu viens de me demander de te les prendre !

Silence.

- George, ouvre les yeux.

C'est quand j'ai suivi son conseil que j'ai compris. Maman se tenait là, devant moi. Fred, non.

Je chouinais. Parce que cette satanée boule au ventre était revenue. Parce que cette oreille que je n'avais plus me lançait plus fort que d'habitude. Parce qu'il n'était vraiment plus là. Parce que je n'aurais plus à essayer de lui faire plaisir en lui prêtant des chaussures. Parce que la plus grande journée de sa vie n'aura jamais lieu.

Parce qu'il était mort. Mort. Mort.

Parce qu'il me manquait plus que tout.

Alors, j'ai pleuré encore plus fort, je n'ai plus fait que sangloter et ma mère m'a tiré contre elle.

J'ai levé les yeux vers la buanderie ouverte quand Maman s'est un peu détachée de moi.

Fred, mes chaussures noires sont là.


End file.
